


Heartbeat

by NorahClark



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahClark/pseuds/NorahClark
Summary: Jyn Erso hated Cassian Andor. Or, at least she thought she did?
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literallyliterary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literallyliterary/gifts).



> For Literallyliterary, I hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Special thanks to OllieMaye for being beyond patient (as well as just generally amazing) while beta'ing this work.

She would never understand what it was that lured her to Cassian Andor. He was attractive, to be sure…but there had been others more attractive than him that had never caught her fancy. At least, not as much as he did. Perhaps it was the time spent in close proximity. Perhaps it was the cataclysmic events raging around them. A part of her thought it had something to do with the scent emanating from him. She found it to be at once both intoxicating and somehow familiar. She had yet to place why his scent was so familiar. Regardless of the reason, Jyn had found herself entangled in Cassian’s embrace as he lay fast asleep for the second time in as many days. After their tryst the night before, Jyn had sworn to herself that she would not be doing this again, particularly given the jibes thrown at her throughout the day by K-2SO. Yet, here she was. Despite her broken promises to herself, she could not say that she was unhappy.

Though it was rather dark in the small expanse Cassian used for his bedchambers on the rebel base, Jyn could still make out the contours of his face. His eyes were shut, concealing the brown orbs she found to be so intoxicating. His typically messy hair was somehow messier. Jyn smiled to herself, recalling the events that led to the further dishevelment of his hair. In such close proximity, she could feel his hot, moist breath softly kissing its way across her cheek.

_“Even his **breath** lures me to him. I am so royally fucked.”_ Jyn silently thought to herself. At this thought, Jyn closed her own eyes, and replayed her memory of the events which led to the preceding night’s encounter.

* * *

All Jyn could see was red. In the span of less than 72 hours, she had watched both of her fathers perish. Her thoughts and emotions were running rampant, and she felt as though she might spin out of control at any moment. Both of these men had abandoned her, leaving her to fend for herself with no warning.

First, Saw died…the man that raised her, forming her into a fighter. Strange that the man responsible for fostering her refusal to ever give up had done just that. She could still see him standing amidst the shattering earth as he urged her to evacuate. Now, he was buried in the rubble that was Jedha, along with so many others. Once one of the most sacred cities in the galaxy, and what had the Empire done to it? Blown it away from all memory in the most efficient manner possible. Quite like the Empire, really.

Then her father, Galen, had died as well. She clearly remembered the last time she’d seen her father. It was the day she lost her mother. Jyn wasn’t certain that “lost” was really the proper term for what had happened to her mother, but it was how Saw had always phrased it, so that’s what she said now. Still, Jyn could feel her mother’s presence around her. It was as though the Kyber crystal Lyra had entrusted to her care on that fateful day contained her mother’s spirit in some way. This was why, no matter how fiercely Saw advised Jyn to divest herself of what he thought to be a dangerous crystal, she absolutely refused. Instead, she donned her scarf, hiding away all traces of her identity as the daughter of Galen and Lyra Erso.

It had been so long since she’d seen her father. Jyn had been so very young, and so much had changed both in her appearance and manner. Yet he’d still managed to recognize her, his Stardust. As he lay dying, urging her to destroy what he had helped create, Jyn realized just how much Galen had loved his only child. He had given up his life to make certain that she might stand a chance at living in a galaxy free from the grip of the Emperor, to make certain that the weapon that evil man dreamed of would never succeed. He had said he had so much to tell her…but now she’d never know. Once again, Jyn Erso was alone.

She hated Cassian. She hated him for lying to her, for attempting to murder her father. He’d said he was following orders, even if those orders were completely illogical. She’d meant it when she told him he was little more than a mindless stormtrooper. A drone. That’s what he was. She didn’t care if he thought she was “in shock”. Of course she was upset. She was downright despondent. That did not mean she could no longer discern right from wrong.

Now she was stuck on this blasted moon, in this so-called base, waiting for the Alliance to gather. Waiting to defend her father’s actions to a crowd of people who hated Galen…who wanted him dead. Well, now he was dead. Soon, all of them would be if they didn’t follow her father’s instructions. She had to get this message through to them. She had to make the council believe.

Jyn was not aware of the fact that she had wandered into what appeared to be a makeshift cantina. She’d sat herself down at the bar, and the man behind it had served her a drink. Had she ordered one? She wasn’t sure.

“No use wasting a good drink,” she thought to herself, as she quickly emptied the contents of the small glass into her mouth. She could feel the amber liquid burning the entirety of her throat. It was a cheap liquor, barely a level above the alcohol some used to cleanse wounds, when bacta could not be obtained. However, when the barkeep set another drink in front of her, she quickly downed the contents of the glass once more.

“You should pace yourself with that stuff, unless you’re wanting to burn a hole through yourself from the inside out. If that’s the case, by all means, proceed.”

Jyn had not noticed Baze take the seat next to her at the bar. Apparently, she was not noticing much of anything at the moment. The man was surly and rude, but she found that she liked him all the same. Anyone was better than Cassian, at this point.

Jyn peered over at him, lifting her newly refilled glass, signaling him to clink his glass against hers, “To burning holes through our insides. May they match the spaces where our souls once resided.”

Baze’s laugh boomed throughout the space. She noticed that he had acquired a full bottle of whatever this amber liquid was called. He refilled both of their glasses, and they threw this round of drinks back as well.

An unknown amount of time passed, Baze and Jyn sitting side by side in companionable silence. Her entire body felt numb and she liked it. Now, if only her mind would join her body, she might find some temporary peace.

“I don’t think he would’ve done it. I think there’s too much good in him. I also don’t think he could do that to you. There’s…something pulling him to you. He wouldn’t have killed your father.”

Jyn could not believe what she was hearing. Baze was defending Cassian. Jyn did not think she had ever heard Baze utter so many words consecutively, and he used those words to defend that utter reptile. She pushed herself away from the bar, storming out into the sunlight. It was not even midday, and she was definitely drunk. She wanted to get away from everyone, so she began to run full speed toward the edge of the base.

And that was how she ran full-force into her new enemy: Captain Cassian Andor. As Jyn fell to the ground, she could see him attempting to stop her fall. She felt muddled and as the world grew dark, Jyn realized she must have hit her head on something. Her last sight was an extremely aggrieved looking Cassian looming over her, begging her to be okay.

* * *

Jyn awoke some time later, to find herself lying in a bed. The room was dark and seemed smaller than even her jail cell on Wobani had been. The pounding in her head was awful. Worse than that, she was not certain if the pain was from the concussion or the hangover.

“Probably a bit of both.”

Jyn jumped into a seated position on the bed, realizing that not only was she plainly stating her thoughts, but she was in the company of Cassian.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. You shouldn’t move so quickly. You hit your head pretty hard, and as you said, you’d had quite a bit to drink. I’m pretty sure you hadn’t eaten anything either. Am I right?”

Cassian gently wedged some cushions behind her back and head, so that she could sit in a more comfortable position.

“Yes.” Jyn retorted candidly. She hated that he was right. She hated that he was clearly taking care of her. Why hadn’t he just taken her to a medic? Surely there was a droid suited to the task on this base.

“Have some soup.”

Cassian sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, holding the clay bowl in front of her. The contents were a green-looking broth, which appeared to have something floating within the bowl. It did not look at all appetizing, but it did smell good. Jyn allowed Cassian to raise a spoonful of the soup to her lips. Finding that the soup tasted quite good, Jyn snatched the bowl from his grasp and greedily drank down the warm liquid. When she looked up from the bowl, she found he was gazing at her, a look of concern evident in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse happen to me.”

“I have no doubt of that. Still…you probably shouldn’t be alone for a few hours, at least.”

Jyn blinked at him. Was he proposing that she should stay in his room?

“Look, Jyn, I know that you’re angry with me. I know that you probably don’t even want to look at me, let alone be in this cramped space with me. I wish that you could believe me when I say that had I intended to kill your father, I would have. I doubt you’ll ever come to see it that way…but it’s the truth. In the meantime, that doesn’t matter to me. Right now, I just need to know that you’re safe.”

Jyn found herself confused regarding Cassian’s sudden soliloquy. All he cared for was…her safety. Words drifted to the surface of her mind, words that Baze had spoken not all that long ago. _“There’s something pulling him to you.”_ But no, Baze couldn’t be right. Cassian only cared about her in that she was an asset to the Alliance. Now, with both Saw and her father dead, she was no longer of any value.

“What do you care about my safety? I got you what you wanted. They’re dead, like the Alliance wanted. I can just be tossed to the Empire now.” Jyn bit the last sentence out through clenched teeth.

Cassian seemed to even shock himself with his next gesture, reaching his hand out tenderly to cup Jyn’s cheek.

“You don’t understand, do you? I care about you, Jyn Erso. You can put on that tough façade all you like, but I see right through it.”

At that, Jyn sat the now empty bowl on the upside-down crate-turned-bedside table. Though it was not her intent, this caused her face to leave the caress of Cassian’s hand. She immediately regretted her decision to move. Maybe it was the head injury, or maybe it was her temper cooling, but she found she was no longer angry with him. However, she was not quite ready to let him in on this fact.

“Why should you care anything about me or what happens to me, Captain?”

Cassian shifted his weight, having returned his hand to his side. He looked down at the bed for a moment, before looking back up into Jyn’s expectant face. His typically dark eyes appeared a light gold, with the present irate intensity burning behind them.

“I just do. The ‘why’ of the issue shouldn’t matter nearly as much as the fact that I care, and I’m telling you as much. Or is that not enough for you?”

In that moment, she could not stop herself from leaning forward until her face was mere centimeters from Cassian’s own. She grasped his hand, lifting it back to her face, and slowly reveling in having the warmth returned.

“It’s enough.” Jyn stated softly, but resolutely.

Cassian rested his forehead against hers, taking a few steadying breaths before lowering his lips to hers. Jyn was ready to eagerly return his kiss, but he pulled back suddenly. Though it would never show on her face, Jyn quickly panicked. Her internal monologue turned to every negative thought and scenario that her anxious mind could conjure. Images floated around until her brain seemed to finish sorting through them all, alighting upon whichever it had chosen to be the worst possible scenario for the moment. Jyn looked sullenly down at her hands.

“As I said before, I’m certain I’ll be just fine. However, if you’re that concerned, I’m sure Chirrut would be willing to sit with me for a while. Or, should his inability to see render him incompetent for watching over me, perhaps Bodhi would fit the bill.”

Jyn specifically did not mention K-2SO or Baze, as she disliked the company of the former, and did not yet have any inclination to be around the latter after the events of that morning. At her statement, Cassian looked questioningly at Jyn, before barking out a laugh.

“I don’t see what’s so funny about what I said.”

“You think I regret kissing you.” Cassian stated, a grin plainly showcased on his face.

“Well, you didn’t seem to overly enjoy the brief interaction, so I’m going to go with ‘yes’ to that.”

“I don’t regret kissing you. I’d like to kiss you more.”

“Then why did you stop?” None of Jyn’s earlier scenarios had allowed for this, and she was now caught in a frenzy of recalculating.

“Because I remembered that you haven’t regained full control of your faculties, and _you_ might regret me kissing you.”

his instantly stopped Jyn’s mind from its frenetic whirling. _The head injury._ Jyn found herself smiling widely, as she reached out and grabbed the front of Cassian’s shirt, drawing him closer to herself. She then closed the gap, one set of eager lips meeting another. Seeming to relinquish his worries concerning Jyn’s present state of mind, Cassian gripped the back of Jyn’s neck, pulling her even closer. At this encouragement, Jyn experimentally ran her tongue over the seam of Cassian’s lips. He granted her immediate access, entwining their tongues in a slow, meaningful dance. This wasn’t enough for Jyn, who was rapidly finding herself insatiable. She deliberately attempted to extricate her lower half from Cassian’s blankets, first pulling her right leg out from under it, but then finding the left leg tangled up in the covering. She yanked on her leg, still engaging in dancing and swirling of tongues…but Cassian soon noticed her struggle, looking down at her leg. He laughed then, and helped her to free the offended limb.

Finally free from her unwelcome bondage, Jyn straddled Cassian’s still seated form, combing her fingers through his dark locks. Cassian grunted, his pleasure rising to a new precipice along with hers at the newfound friction formed beneath Jyn’s unhurriedly circling pelvis. Never breaking contact between their lips, she continued to grind slowly into him. Cassian’s mounting frustration became more evident as he gripped tightly onto her hips in an effort to stop Jyn.

“What’s wrong?” Jyn asked, as she pulled back to search his face.

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything is right. I just don’t want to come in my pants.”

“We should take them off then.” Jyn smiled coyly as she began to divest him of the garment.

Before Jyn could actually remove his pants, Cassian had flipped her over onto her back, hovering above her face.

“What if you let me take charge, just this once?” Cassian asked as he began to kiss a slow, heated line down the column of her throat.

“I suppose I could deal with that. Just this once.”

Strangely, this was the first Jyn had noticed that he must have removed her jacket earlier, along with her scarf and boots. As his fingers worked their way under the hem of her shirt and skirted across her waist, Jyn could feel goose bumps rapidly forming all along the surface of her body. She wondered if he saw this as some semblance of confirmation that he was headed in the right direction, because he then proceeded to move his hands up her torso at a maddeningly slow pace, stopping just below her breasts to run his fingers over her ribs, which resulted in him lightly skimming the bottom of each breast. Jyn was on the verge of retaking control when Cassian dipped his head down to her right breast, sucking at her pert nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Jyn held firmly onto the back of Cassian’s head as he continued to suckle. As he moved his mouth to attend to her left breast, Jyn cried out, instantly craving the lost contact. She could feel his chuckle as he gently bit at her nipple, reaching his hand to deftly rub the now-neglected other breast.

Cassian continued these ministrations until Jyn began squirming underneath him. He finally pulled her shirt over her head and quickly disposed of it onto the floor. Cassian took in Jyn’s now naked upper body, a look of adulation apparent in his eyes. He then stood at the base of the bed, pulling her to the edge before ridding her of both her pants and undergarments in one deft movement. Jyn found herself suddenly conscious of the fact that she had no idea of when she’d last visited a refresher. This thought lasted only a moment, as Cassian kneeled on the floor, throwing her legs over his shoulders and kissing his way up her inner thigh. As he reached the apex of her thighs with his lips, Jyn felt sure that a thousand stars had exploded inside her field of vision.

Cassian expertly slid his tongue across her lower lips, before dipping further inside. He laved his tongue in and out of her folds for what seemed an eternity, yet simultaneously far too brief a time period. He continued to further Jyn’s arousal, slipping first one and then another finger inside of her. He pumped slowly, curling his fingers toward her abdomen. When he combined this motion with an occasional twist of his wrist, Jyn came undone. Cassian patiently rode out Jyn’s orgasm, afterward licking the wet evidence from his fingers.

By this point, Jyn had no patience left within her reserves. She pulled his face up to her own, demanding that he remove his own clothing and get inside of her as soon as possible. Cassian complied, removing and seemingly endless amount of clothes.

As he hovered above her, Cassian rubbed his thoroughly engorged member across her slick entrance.

“Are you sure about this, _mi cielo_?” Cassian asked, the look of concern having clearly painted itself back onto his face.

“Cassian. I’m more than sure. Please get inside of me now, before I scream.”

“You’re so certain that you won’t scream anyhow?” he growled, as he pushed himself swiftly inside of her.

It had been some time since Jyn had anything save her own fingers inside of her. Cassian’s nimble movements left her wondering why she had gone so long between partners, but as he continued, sliding his length nearly all the way out before plunging it back in to the hilt, she recalled why she had waited. At Cassian’s unrelenting thrusts, Jyn could feel a delicious pressure building in her core.

Two more precise motions, and she could feel her muscles tightening around him. As she came undone, Jyn could feel Cassian losing himself inside of her, withdrawing at the last moment to spill his seed onto her stomach. To her surprise, Cassian materialized a small black cloth out of seemingly thin air. He lovingly wiped her of all evidence of their foray before throwing the cloth into what Jyn assumed was where his refresher resided. He then laid down on his side, pulling first Jyn and then his bedcovers to him. As Jyn felt Cassian’s heart beating steadily against her back, she was lulled into a content slumber, wrought from a day full of misadventure.

* * *

The next morning, Jyn intended to slip out of Cassian’s room before the rest of the base noticed that she had spent an inordinate amount of time in his room. Destiny, it would seem, had other plans for the pair. K-2SO barged into Cassian’s room about an hour ahead of the sun rising, discovering Jyn nude and wrapped in Cassian’s arms. Just in case the scream emitted by the droid hadn’t awoken the entire base to alert them to what had occurred, his runaway mouth soon saw to that. Neither Jyn nor Cassian had met a single entity that day that had not congratulated, taunted, or simply quickly ran away from them. One particularly unexpected confrontation took place in the hangar bay by Mon Mothma. The tiny, middle-aged senator from Chandrila had applauded the pair on their coupling, but advised caution in such uncertain times. Jyn was equally irritated and embarrassed.

That being said, she made a point to corner Cassian quite publicly in the mess hall that evening, loudly proclaiming to him that, while the events of the preceding evening were thoroughly enjoyable, they would not be transpiring again. Cassian, along with quite probably the rest of the mess hall, had not believed her declaration. He was, therefore, not surprised when she appeared in his doorway later that night.

The pair did not find speech necessary after their encounter the previous night. Instead, they settled for rapidly removing each other’s clothing, as Jyn guided Cassian steadily to the refresher. There was an unspoken truth between the pair: tonight, Jyn was in charge. Once inside, she pinned him to the wall of the sonic shower, kissing him in such a fashion as to leave their lips bruised. Jyn gripped Cassian’s chin lightly between her thumb and forefinger, tilting his head to the side to gain better access to his pulse point. She lowered her mouth to just below his earlobe, eliciting a loud moan of appreciation. Feeling spurred on to proceed, Jyn began peppering Cassian’s shoulders and chest with warm, open-mouthed kisses. She furthered her trail onto the planes of his stomach, as she dropped down to her knees. Watching Cassian’s expression, Jyn softly ran the tip of her fingernail up the inside of his thigh, garnering a shudder from her partner. Chuckling darkly, Jyn wrapped her hand around his fully erect cock, directing it toward her mouth. She licked at the weeping tip hungrily, before taking him fully into her mouth. Sliding her hand up and down the base of his shaft, Jyn continued to lick and suck him deep into her throat. Jyn maintained this endeavor until Cassian’s legs began to tremble. She cradled his balls in her hand, massaging them gently. It did not take much longer before Cassian was spurting a steady stream into Jyn’s mouth, which she swallowed down greedily.

Fully spent, Cassian lifted Jyn from the floor, kissing her anew. He could taste himself on her lips, which seemed to make the situation even more erotic in his mind. As Cassian pushed Jyn into the cold, ferrocrete wall, he could feel himself hardening once more. Eager to continue, Cassian lifted Jyn, wrapping her legs around his waist to fall into his bed in a tumble of limbs and flesh.

After Jyn had been fully sated, Cassian had fallen into a deep slumber. Jyn, for her part, had never found sleep easily. Which is how Jyn found herself, at present, examining Cassian’s sleeping figure and committing to memory their tryst from the past two nights. She knew that this would likely be the last time they were able to do this for a while. It was quite possible they would never again get this opportunity. With this knowledge, Jyn huddled herself closer to Cassian, placing her ear to his chest so that she could fall asleep to the steady, calming rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
